Damon Meets Slender Man
by Kamon24121
Summary: What would've happened if Elena didn't live? What if she didn't complete her transition into a vampire and asked Damon for a complete opposite favor? What happens afterwards when Damon's in the graveyard and sees a tall, slender, and dark figure in the distance? Read to find out these answers and more! Ships: Stelena, Delena, Merefan, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Damon stood outside Elena's room with tears running down his face.

Without Elena, he had nothing.

Even Stefan, his own brother, would find some way to blame this on him.

After that, he'd have no one.

Even Elena's friends would hate him...not that they don't already do...

_Elena, please drink the blood... Please._

Stefan stepped out of the room and looked at his brother.

Damon looked up at the sad and cold green eyes of his brother. "Well..?" he asked.

Stefan shook his head. "She doesn't- she doesn't want to live. She won't drink the blood."

Damon sighed and tried not to run in there and force her to drink.

"Alright," he whispered, looking down. "What does she want?" he asked.

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know..."

Damon looked up at his brother; he knew there was more, but he just wasn't saying it. "And?"

Stefan looked away. "She- she wants to speak to you," he paused and looked back, straight into his brother's eyes with pure jealousy and hatred all over his face. "Alone." he added.

Damon nodded and slowly walked towards the door and inside Elena's room, making sure to close the door behind him.

Stefan sighed and went downstairs to clear his head.

The sight infront of Damon wasn't the loveliest, but it was still Elena.

She was pale, obviously in pain and very close to dying, but she still wore a faint smile on her face and her eyes, following Damon's every move, were still full of light, just a little dull because she wasn't as strong as she could be.

_If only you'd drink the blood... _he thought.

Elena's smile grew larger as he sat down at the foot of her bed and smirked at her.

"What did you want beautiful?" he asked her.

She struggled to sit up a little more. "I just wanted to tell you that I remember everything."

Damon looked at her.

"I remember the day we met. The actual day we met...the day my parents died...I met both you and your brother. But, Damon, I met you first..."

Damon's smirk faded and he just stared at her seriously without saying a single word.

"I have to admit, I actually... I actually fell for you that day. I was so upset over hurting Matt, but then I saw you and everything that I felt went away. It was just you and me." Elena shook her head and looked away from his eyes. "But you compelled me to forget. And soon, I fell in love with Stefan... It could've been you if you didn't...we'd be together right now and my decision would probably be reversed."

"And what decision is that?" Damon asked.

Elena sighed. "As much as I'll miss you and Stefan. Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt..." she was interrupted by a tear that fell from her eye. "I don't want to become a vampire. I just can't."

Damon looked at her, his eyes starting to become glossy. "But, Elena... I-"

"I want you to keep a promise for me," she whispered. "Okay Damon?"

He looked deep into her eyes, his own about to overflow any second, and nodded.

"Anything..." he whispered.

She looked at him.

He gave her that special look and she knew he'd do anything she'd ask, especially in this situation. "You need to promise me that you won't tell Caroline and Bonnie. They can't know I didn't die before... they can't know that I gave up my only way to live."

Damon grabbed her hand and held it, squeezing it tight. "I promise, Elena..." he whispered.

She nodded. "And one more thing... Stefan refused to do it; maybe you might." she looked up into his eyes, her eyes begged for him to do this small task.

He stood up, still keeping his hand in hers. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm dying Damon... Can you please save me?" she whispered.

Her eyes began to flutter and then they closed.

He looked down at her. "Elena..?"

She breathed and tightened her grip on his hand a little bit. "Please Damon..." her voice plead, just a faint whisper.

Damon looked over at the stake and back at Elena.

"Elena... I-" he whispered.

He looked back over at the stake again.

_Elena, I can't do this... I can't kill the woman I love. _

"Please..." Elena cried.

Her hand moved out of his.

He looked over helplessly at the stake.

"Elena..." he whispered.

She frowned. "Please...Damon... For... me..?" she plead weakly.

He closed his eyes and breathed, nodding to himself.

_She needs to be saved. She's in so much pain... Stefan didn't even do this for her._

He slowly walked over towards the stake on the other side of the room.

With each step, he knew he was getting closer and closer to never seeing the love of his life ever again.

Never again would he be able to see her face.

Never again would he see the things she did that he loved ever so dearly.

She groaned in pain and he knew he was doing the right thing.

Just inches from the wooden stake, he stopped and looked back.

Elena lay there, even more pale than she was the moment he'd walked in.

"Elena... are you sure about this?" he asked.

Elena's eyes opened and she locked her eyes on him and nodded. "Please Damon..." she whispered.

He nodded; he could tell by the way her voice shook that she didn't have much time anyway, but it would be better if she died the way she wanted and not the painful death of a failed vampire transition.

He took one last step and grabbed the stake.

His fingers wrapped around the weapon in an awkward motion as his hands trembled and he walked back over to Elena in her bed.

One last step and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his eyes watering once again.

Elena smiled up at him and shook her head, without saying a word, closing her eyes.

Damon lifted the stake up over her chest positioning it the right way towards her heart and glanced down at Elena's body one last time.

She was only eighteen, more adventure, love, and life ahead of her, but it was all about to end in a matter of seconds.

"I love you Elena," he cried.

She faintly smiled, her eyes still closed, ready to be set free.

Looking away he struck and tears streamed down his face. "I love you Elena." he whispered.

Elena gasped as her vampire body reacted to the stake.

She looked up at Damon and smiled. "Thank...you...Damon..." she whispered.

Her body shriveled up and she was dead.

Damon looked at Elena's eyes and sighed, putting his hand over them and shutting them for her. "Rest in peace Elena..." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon sighed and sat down on the window seat which he was almost too used to doing.

He sat there for a while and just thought.

Downstairs or outside, Damon didn't really care right now, he heard his brother react to the sound Elena made as she died and Damon waited for him to come bursting in and yelling at him for killing her.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples; this was too much for him to handle.

Elena was dead and it was all his doing.

Yes, she asked for him to do it, but he didn't want to.

The pain in her eyes is what changed his mind though; he knew if he let her live and she turned, she'd most likely hate him for the rest of her vampire-life.

Just as he expected, Stefan came running inside.

Elena's bedroom door flew open and there was Stefan's face, filled with a mixture of great pain and horror.

"Elena! She's dead!" he cried, running to her bedside and grabbing her hand. "How- Why did you do it?"

Damon just sat there on the window sill, shaking his head.

"Damon..." Stefan spat. "Why did you do this?!"

Damon sighed. "She told me to... She wanted this, Stefan."

"But- I- We-" Stefan stammered.

Damon got up and walked over to comfort his brother. "Stefan, she didn't want to be like us... Even if we did save her and convince her to turn, she would've been angry with us. She wanted to die. Stefan, she was already dead..." he told him.

Stefan started to cry. "But, Damon... She was-"

Damon took Elena's cold hand out of Stefan's and layed it down next her body. "Stefan, this is Meredeth's fault in the first place... She is the one who gave Elena the vampire blood."

Stefan looked at his brother. "She- She did?"

Damon nodded.

Stefan looked at Elena one more time before he turned to leave. "I'm going to go talk to her..."

"Stefan-" Damon tried to stop him, but he was already out the door when he started talking.

Elena's body just stayed there and he felt odd that he was in Elena's bedroom and she wasn't alive anymore.

He sighed and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder extra carefully.

"Come on Love," he whispered.

_Damn, I sound like that damned Klaus..._

"Let's go reunite you with your parents..." he smirked.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Stefan stopped outside the hospital.

His throat was burning and he knew he needed to get some blood, any blood he could, before associating with any more humans.

Elena was different, but he did need to get blood and get it fast!

There was a tap on his shoulder and her turned around.

It was Meredeth.

_...Too late for blood._

"Hi Stefan... I'm really sorry." she said.

Stefan nodded. "I- I can't really talk right now... Can we do this in like ten minutes?" he asked.

Meredeth looked at him confused.

"I need blood... Either that or-" he stopped. "Never mind."

She cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"I haven't had blood since Elena's accident... that's been about a week." Stefan explained. "And being around you and other humans, ...it's not helping in this situation."

Meredeth's pulse increased rapidly.

"Exactly," Stefan pointed to her neck. "You're pulse is going crazy right now... and so, am I."

Meredeth shrugged. "Why can't you just have my blood?" she asked.

Stefan stared at her in disbelief. "Are- Are you serious?"

She nodded, but looked around. "Um, we might not want to do it in the parking lot of the Mystic Falls Hospital though..."

Stefan nodded in agreement. "Where do you live?" he asked. "Hop on my back..."

She looked at him even more confused.

"Ugh. Meredeth, you get confused way too much..." he rolled his eyes. "Just hop on and tell me where to go."

She obediently got on his back and he flew up into the air.

She gasped in surprise. "Wow..."

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing the things you can do when," he coughed. "You're a vampire..."

Meredeth laughed. "Turn here..." she told him.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Damon looked through the graveyard and sighed.

"Where are the Gilberts?!" he cried.

Looking around the whole perimeter of the graveyard, he finally gave up.

He sat down in a little bench on the side of the graveyard by the rear and held Elena's body in his lap.

He looked down at her and chuckled. "You don't know where your parents are do you?!" he asked.

He almost half-expected her to open up her eyes and point, but she didn't.

He sighed and tried to remember.

_I followed her into the graveyard and hid behind a grave when I thought she looked my way._

_I was standing right behind the old Salvatore tomb stone when I saw her face for the first time since that night._

_I still couldn't believe I mistook this girl for Katherine..._

_Elena was obviously NOT her._

_I watched as she scribbled away in her diary and smiled as she finished and closed the small book._

_I smiled as she got up and looked around._

_Then she turned to look at the two large tombs she sat at..._

"That's it!" Damon exclaimed.

He looked down at Elena and sighed.

Putting her over his shoulder once again, very carefully, he walked down to the old Salvatore tomb and sure enough, there were the two large tombs.

They both read Gilbert.

Damon slightly grinned and walked over there.

There was a freshly-dug grave right next to the two Gilbert tomb stones.

"Well, that's ironic..." he muttered, kneeling down and looking inside the large grave.

He gently placed Elena into the grave.

It pained him to do this, but he found a nearby shovel and shoveled the pile of dirt back into the grave.

He wiped his forehead, although there was no sweat because he was a vampire; it was just a natural habit from his childhood.

He sighed and patted the gave lightly with the reverse side of his shovel until the land was flat again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Damon," Slender Man called.

Damon sighed and turned around to look at the man's face. "Yes?"

"I have an... an offer for you." Slender Man told him.

Damon gave him a look.

"Would you mind going on a date-"

Damon chuckled. "With you?" he asked.

Slender Man shook his head. "No, my daughter." he told him.

Damon sighed; he felt unsure of this strange creature's offer.

"Don't worry Damon, she has a face and she's quite lonely." he reassured him.

Damon nodded. "Well, in that case... what do I have to lose?"

Later when Damon's getting ready for the date, Slender Man pops in.

"I hate dressing like this..." Damon muttered to himself in the mirror.

"I'd say that's a four," Slender Man said.

Damon turned to look at him. "Come on... I say this gets at least a seven!"

Slender Man seemed to smile. "Fine... a five."

Damon rolled his eyes. "So, where do I pick her up?" he asked.

"About that," Slender Man looked at him.

Damon looked at the man confused.

"I'll take you..." Slender Man said and before Damon could answer, the man's dark tentacles reached out and grabbed him.

When Damon opened his eyes again, he was in a dark house in front of a girl... Slender Man's daughter.

"Hey, I'm Damon..." Damon smirked.

"Hi," his daughter smiled.

Damon looked at her and realized he knew her. "Katherine? How- But you're a vampire..."

"Not anymore," she sighed.

"But how?" Damon asked.

Katherine smiled. "I found the cure!" Then she frowned.

"But..." he said.

"But, others soon found out and tried everything they could to get it out of me... luckily, I have a whole lot of vervain saved up from the years." she sighed. "It was horrible."

Slender Man walked back into the room. "That's when I found her and took her in."

Damon smirked. "Is she the same?" he asked.

Slender Man looked at him confused.

"Oh, sorry. I keep forgetting that sometimes that everyone hasn't been around as long as me and not everyone is a vampire like me..." Damon said.

Slender Man nodded. "Ah, I see."

Katherine smiled at Damon. "To answer your question... No, I'm not the old bitter Katherine. I'm the human Katherine, the girl you never got to meet, and I have to admit... she's a lot like Elena."

Damon looked away.

Slender Man took Katherine's hand and pulled her towards him.

"What did I say?" she asked him.

"You don't know?" Slender Man asked.

Katherine's eyes looked at his empty face and she shook her head sadly.

"Elena's... dead," he whispered into her ear.

Damon's body tensed up and his eyes changed as he glared at them both.

"Move out of my way Elena," he whispered.

Katherine looked at him confused.

Damon shook his head. "Katherine... I meant Katherine. Sorry..."

Katherine nodded and moved to the side.

Damon closed his eyes and ran out of the house as fast as he could.

A few minutes later, Katherine peered outside the house, looking for him.

"Damon," she whispered.

He walked out of the woods and towards her and the house slowly. "Sorry. I'm okay now..." he said.

Katherine nodded.

Damon sighed. "I'm sorry. You didn't know about Ele-" he looked down. "Her..."

Katherine sighed. "I'm sorry..."

Damon shook his head. "Don't be."

She smiled and he got close and looked at her.

"You're really human again. Aren't you?" he asked, touching her cheek lightly; she nodded.

He smiled and kissed her.

Slender Man teleported right in front of them and cocked his head. "Ah, young love."

Damon and Katherine looked at each other and backed away.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I-" Katherine cried.

Slender Man shook his head. "No my darling, this is exactly what I wanted." he said and disappeared again.

Katherine looked around confused.

"What?" Damon asked.

Katherine shrugged. "He's weird..."

Damon nodded and Katherine glared at him.

"What?" Damon asked.

"Now!" Katherine cried and Slender Man came back and grabbed Damon.

"Silly Damon Salvatore," Slender Man cried.

Damon shrugged, gasping for air.

Katherine smiled at him.

"Katherine..." he glared.

"It's too easy to trick you Damon and with the help of Slender Man's illusions this was far beyond easy." she whispered in his left ear.

Slender Man let her get closer.

"My sweet, sweet Damon," she flashed him a smile, running just the tip of her finger up and down his right arm.

Damon's eyes opened wide in horror. "Wha- what?"

The last thing Damon saw was the Slender Man's tentacles moving closer and closer and then he felt something almost too familiar... the feeling of death.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon awoke and gasped for air.

He opened his eyes slowly and realized he was in the middle of a dark forest.

Getting up and looking around, he instantly knew that he didn't know where he was.

"Katherine?" he cried, narrowing his eyes and looking deep into the thick forest.

There was no answer...

He sighed and looked at his hands.

Something, to him, felt like it was missing.

He looked over his hands once more and realized.

"My ring!" he exclaimed. "Katherine... Slender Man, where is my ring."

He listened closely, but there was still no answer.

* * *

The sun came up and Damon knew he'd die soon if he didn't find his ring.

"Katherine, Please!" he cried. "What do you want? What do you two want?"

Damon turned and there she was.

She cocked her head to the side and flashed him her usual, evil smile.

"Where... is my ring?" he asked her.

She looked at him, pretending she didn't know anything about the subject. "Why isn't it on your finger?" she asked, still smiling.

Damon looked down and there it was, back in place, like it never had been gone.

He looked around. "How?"

Katherine smiled and ran away.

Damon narrowed his eyes and tried following her in the direction that she ran, but the woods were too unfamiliar to him and he stumbled into a few trees and low branches and stumps, which slowed him down.

One stump seemed to come out of nowhere and he fell on to the ground, face-first into the dirt.

He crawled back up again and glared all around him.

Studying the trees and every single thing around him that he could, he found a tall, dark, and familiar figure... Slender Man.

"I see you Slender Man!" Damon cried, starting towards him.

When he got to the area that he thought he'd seen the man, he looked around confused; Slender Man wasn't there.

Damon turned around and there he was.

"Looking for me?" Slender Man's voice burned into Damon's mind.

Damon grabbed his head and fell to the ground.

Slender Man never spoke; it was his thoughts that traveled into everyone's mind that he wanted to, that made it seem like he had spoken, but really, he hadn't.

Damon glared up at the now seemingly powerful man and tried reaching out to hit him, but something was weakening his vampire actions.

"What are you doing to me?" Damon cried, laying almost lifeless on the forest floor in front of the tall, thin man.

Slender Man didn't say a word.

Katherine came out of nowhere and smiled down at Damon. "We've got to stop meeting like this, Damon." she smirked.

Damon smirked back. "My apologies, but it's not my fault..."

Katherine rolled her eyes and looked at Slender Man. "Kay, let him go..."

Slender Man nodded and Damon seemed to regain control of everything again.

Damon got up slowly and cautiously, looking at the two people in front of him and making sure that they weren't making another move towards him.

Katherine smiled and Slender Man looked at her.

Damon looked at the two oddly; they really looked strange, standing side by side. "What now?" Damon asked, smiling. "Are you two going to kill me?"

Katherine shook her head.

Damon looked at her confused. "Then why-"

"But... I am!" Slender Man said and his tentacles wrapped around Damon once again.

Damon tried breaking free this time and he tried running away, but once the dark, flexible, arms touched him he was finished.

Damon's eyes slowly shut and he felt the too familiar feeling again... Death came to Damon's side once again, but this time... it was a bit different.

* * *

Damon opened his eyes again, but this time he couldn't see a thing.

"Hello?" he cried, and looked around even though it was no use.

A bright light came out of no where and he looked at it... nothing, but just plain light.

He sighed and looked down at himself.

He gasped; he was wearing what he wore back in 1864.

He touched his head and realized that his hair was the same way it was when he was human and he had his usual, fancy hat on; he smiled remembering how he'd annoyed his father for almost a whole month just to get it and always threw it at Stefan at the most random times.

He smiled and looked down at his hand... his ring was still there; he looked at it confused.

The light flickered and he looked up at it.

It flickered again and he looked it confused.

_Should I walk towards it? _

He decided to and slowly did so.

The light felt warm and soothing, like the sun... the one thing that he missed; the sun.


End file.
